The present disclosure relates to the technical field of smart electronic device, and particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
There are increasingly more applications in a smart electronic device. Generally, a user needs to switch between different applications when using various kinds of applications at the same time. However, there is often such scenario in practice use, in which the user needs to use information in a certain interface of an application B when using an application A, but the user often cannot remember the information, and thus he/she needs to switch back to the related interface of the application B to check the information, and to switch to the application A again when finishing the check. Sometimes, when there is too much information content to be checked and the user cannot remember it at a time, he/she needs to switch between the application A and the application B multiple times. For example, the user has bought a product via an e-shopping website and has got an order number. When the user contacts the customer service to check the order state via telephone at a later time, the customer service will ask the user about the order number. However, the user often cannot remember the order number and needs to switch to the order interface of the e-shopping website from the calling interface to check the corresponding order number, and to switch back to the calling interface to continue the call from the order interface of the e-shopping website after checking. Sometimes, if the user does not remember the order number at a time, he/she needs to switch between the calling interface and the order interface multiple times, which brings a poor user experience. The switch between the applications is troublesome, and makes the user's operation complicated and low efficient.